Love Triangles
by Lys-Baby Fanclub
Summary: Lilac knew she had to make the decision sooner or later, Her parents have given her the choice to go to Trint College, Trint College is a place for faeries like her, But she also has the decision to go to Music Camp, But in Music Camp, She will have to hide her true identity... She chose Trint College, But she feels she had made the wrong decision... Or has she?
1. A New Friend, A New Enemy(s)

This is it, my first day of school. I'm so nervous!

* * *

"OH MY GOD!" Mom shouted "Your freaking late for school! Get in the car, Lilac!"mom screamed "Great, Its's the first day of school and I'm gonna be late!" I complained

(A/N: there will be no cursing (a little bit of cursing, but they will be censored) but will be some sexual themes and lemons further in the story)

"Now you REALLY will be LATE BECAUSE YOU KEEP STANDING THERE LIKE AN IDIOT!" mom shouted. God, sometimes I really hate my mom - let me rephrase that - most of the time I really hate my mom. Screaming at me to quit my poetry and my career of singing. "Be More Active" she says, at least I exercise more than her."LILAC! I'M GOING TO COUNT TO 3, 1 -" "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got it, Mother" She gave me a menacing look, it ran shivers up my spine. So, she's my mother, every mother scares it's child. I was forced to get in the car by my mom, I put my suitcases in the trunk, and got in the car hesitantly, thinking why I chose Trent College over Music Camp, Oh right, I'll have to hide my identity in Music Camp which will be tons of work... Oh, yeah, I'm a faerie, BTW. I hate being this creature, they all treat my like I'm a puny, helpless, little mutant human. But in this school, I promised my self, I'll change and be the "bad girl" of the school...I scribbled that though out of my head, useless I am, and I will never change. I'll never be a bad girl, even if i tried, I sing, act, dance, and love shake spear and poetry, I'm a book worm too, CALL ME A NERD ALERT!

* * *

The "warming" welcome of the school as they described in the Boucher wasn't so "warming", there were idiots whistling as my mom drove by, idiots, and girls defending their turf, laughing at me... I was wearing my SpongeBob Shirt on...NOTHING WRONG WITH THAT!"Mom, is it too late to chose Music Camp?" i asked hoping for a "No, honey, we can go now if you want and ditch this dump of a school with hoe's and douche's!"in the answer."Yes," MAJOR DISAPPOINTMENT! "I already told them to cancel and it is with tryout's to get in only, It was a once in a lifetime chance! That's why we asked you to make the decision!" I felt like crying and never moving again."Wait, how did you get me to try out without me going to the auditions?" I asked,"Well, sweetheart, it was really easy actually, you see the church you sang in a month ago? Well, that was actually the audition and a month later you got in!" Now I WAS really crying.'oh sweetie!don't cry!" Mom sang her lullaby she sang to me when i was smaller, it still calm's me down, she has a voice like silk. Then i noticed we were in the parking lot to my school and everyone was staring at me and mom hugging with me crying on her shoulder, this looks awfully like one of those kindergarten moments when you want to stay home with your parents and watch t.v. but always backfires into the "I'll be back soon, don't worry, sweetie!" phrase each and every parent uses.

(A/N: I know you had those moments to, don't lie XD)

Then i noticed a flash of stone grey, green and yellow, and icy blue eyes across the car windshield, staring at me and my wings, a blush came across my cheeks as they felt like they were on fire, like they had lava flowing inside them. I guess there is no other faerie in this school...OH NO! I'M GONNA DIE IN THIS HELL HOLE OF BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE, AND BOOKS! MAKE MY GRAVE NOW! I wish i can say: "Yup, MOM I'M PACKING MY BAGS NOW!" but, sadly, no...I slowly opened the door to my car reveling my bad girl outfit of leather and the color white, the boys smacking their lips like their seeing a piece of cake, and the girls telling secrets behind my back about the fashion police or something. Everyone gossiping or saying how sexy I am - which makes me wanna slap their faces off - everyone, EXCEPT those mysterious 3 boys, as I walked off, out of the corner of my eye I can tell those 3 were following me, as I walked in the school I whipped my body around and stared at them all in the eye, I have 1 green colored eye and 1 blue colored eye, which I get teased about much but my mom thinks they're unique, I think they look like a unicorn threw up on me. They all gasped and looked at the boy with silver and dyed tips, he raised an eyebrow nodded and began to speak but I soon stopped him, "WOULD YOU STOP FOLLOWING ME!?" They all looked shocked. Well, 2 of them looked shocked, the one with cherry - like color hair smirked, with his leathery, bad boy suit, he turned around and began to walk away, so did the 2 boys that were gawking at me. "Must be their idiotic leader, hope I never see them again!" I thought. Later after that big show, a pretty boy walked up to me and said, "You must be the New Student, my name is Nathaniel! Your's?" I don't like him already, but i went along with his cheery attitude, " My name is Lilac, nice to meet you Nathaniel! Do i need to something, like the ID?" I asked "Um...no we take care of that for you." I suddenly felt as I was being watched, I turned around, my long fishtail braid whipping Nathaniel's face by accident, but I did not pay attention to that, I KNEW IT! IT WAS THOSE 3 CREEPS ALL WATCHING ME, 1 hiding behind a plant pot (idiot) the other 2 hiding behind a SEE THROUGH DOOR! "YOU 3 LITTLE CREEPS, COME OUT OF THERE!IDIOTS!" "Who you calling creeps and idiots?" the smarta** redhead replied me back, DOES HE NOT KNOW NEVER TO REPLY ME BACK!? "You 3 of course, you don't know a good hiding place even if your life depended on it!HA!" Nice one, Lilac! "Ouch, that hurt my feelings." THAT PATHETIC, LITTLE, FOOL!DOES HE NOT KNOW TO NEVER MESS WITH A FAERIES TEMPER!? The monster inside of me slowly slid out of it's locked away boxed boy with silver hair whispered something his ear, but the redhead told him to stay out of this, rather loudly, he should of listened to the silver head because the silver head was too, a faerie. I gasped, but was too distracted to care, "Your the only idiot here, coming to MY school like that, you should have known better" THAT'S IT I'M GOING DON-KING-KONG ON THIS B****! I walked up to him and punched his nose, blood on my knuckles. I could have killed him then, but spared his life because he diden't know.

* * *

(A/N: I will not be following the MCL script,so i will not include all of that other ID finding and student picture. Also KEN WILL NOT BE INCLUDED IN THIS ENTIRE STORY!Sorry to all Ken fans reading this!Please continue reading!)

* * *

Lys-Baby Fanclub: OMG, I CANT BELIEVE I WROTE THAT!

Lilac: Not that impressive..

Lys-Baby Fanclub: stfu! I think it's amazing!

Lysander: It's good for a beginner.

Lys-Baby Fanclub: AIEEE! LYSANDER I LOVE YOU!

Lilac: Da fuq is a Lysander?

Lysander: I'm your,PFFT!

*covers Lysander's mouth* SORRIEEE!

Lysander: Mhmhmfmfsmsmfmgmgmgmmhmhmffm...*sigh*

Lys-Baby Fanclub: HOPE YOU ENJOYED!COMMENT!FAVORITE!DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH IT!

Lysander:Mhmmrmhmmfmfmhtmhmfgmfgmf?

Lilac: Let me translate, he said "Can you let go of my mouth now?"

Lys-Baby Fanclub:OH, SHURE!(I'm never washing this hand again!)

Everyone: BAI!

* * *

Um, this is my first time doing this so please, try to go easy on me!Thank you so much!:D:D:D:D:P


	2. A Date Without Knowing His Name

_Lilac has encountered the 3 stooges in their hot, teen years. But she does seem attracted to 1 stooge, that shares the same traits as her. But does she know that yet?_

* * *

The next day, The silver haired boy walked up to me and began to speak, startling me on how wonderfully silky smooth his voice was,"Excuse me, I'm sorry that we have been following you around the school. It's just that I think your very-" a boy with blue hair cut in, "SMOKING HOT!MARRY ME!?" I blushed the most violent shade of red you can possibly think of,I WAS SOO EMBARRASSED! "I was going to say if you would mind going to the park with me this evening?"I was so flustered!"U-UM...sh- s-sure!" I'm a stuttering mess when it comes to this stuff. Soon the day was over and I had to go to my house."AAH!I HAVE A DATE WITH SOMEONE I DON'T EVEN KNOW!AIEEE!I HAVE TO TEXT IRIS AND ROSAYLIA!

* * *

Lilac has joined the Private Chat.

* * *

Lilac has sent an Invite to Rosaylia to join the Private Chat.

* * *

Rosaylia has accepted the Chat request.

* * *

Rosaylia has joined the Private Chat.

* * *

Lilac: OMG I HAVE DATE!

Rosaylia: WITH WHO! AHHHHHHH YOU HAVE TO TEXT IRIS AND BOTH OF YOU COME TO MY HOUSE TONIGHT AT 6!

Lilac: But were going out at 8!

Rosaylia: Then come at 5.

Lilac: KK, Let me add in Iris to the chat

* * *

Iris has just joined the Private Chat...

* * *

Iris: YOU PRIVATE CHATTED ME! THIS MUST BE IMPORTANT!

Lilac: IT IS! I have a DATE!

Iris: omg!

Iris: My baby bird is flying out of her birds nest!

Lilac: LOL!

Rosaylia: Meet at my place at 5, 1 more hour girls! 3 HOURS TO MAKE LILAC LOOK PERFECT!

Lilac: BAII!

Iris: byii

Rosaylia: BIE!

* * *

Iris, Lilac, and Rosaylia have logged out, 0 people left in chat

* * *

It was 5, and I slowly stepped out into the breezy summer day. Feeling the warm wind blowing past my face, flowing through my airy dress. As I went next door to a 5 story apartment, to floor B5 i go, the top floor. I knocked on the door and peered my face in, it was unlocked. I heard Rosaylia's voice come in from the other room saying "Come in!" a Victorian dress all white and black was in her perfectly manicured hand, "DAHLING! WERE GONNA MAKE YOU PERFECT FOR THIS MAGNIFICENT DATE TONIGHT!" I giggled, with her fake accent she put on, it was hilarious, "Okay then, designer...?" Rosylia perked up," Rosa, dear!" I laughed so hard I think I was crying, "Okay then, designer Rosa, haha! What have you prepared for me to go on the splendid date this fine evening?" Rosa pointed to a door that had a gold outline and a pearl type coloring of the door coat paint." Designer I, will come in a moment." Iris came out with glasses only Lady-gaga would wear, "Okay, honey,I have a pair of white high knee boots with black earrings and a necklace and it has an attached bow, honey," I liked the style, it so detailed and perfectly planned, they don't know how grateful I am! "Also, for the masterpiece,.." a Victorian style dress that Rosaylia was holding earlier,black bottom and white top, it was all a girl can dream for because I love the Victorian Era!"OH GUYS, COME HERE!" I almost squeezed them to death I was so grateful! "Well,PUT IT ON!" I went in the closet and felt the fine silk the dress had and how shiny the necklace and the bow the necklace had attached to it, the boots were gorgeous I don't think I can complain about any of this! I put it all on and it looked beautiful, I stepped outside and I immediately heard gasping " YOU. ARE. GORGEOUS!" Rosaylia bowed and said, "Your Welcome for picking all of that out, I have out done myself!"As I headed to get my black leather purse i turned on my Iphone and noticed it was 7:55, "AIEEEE!I HAVE 5 MINUTES TO GO TO THE PARK, I HAVE TO GO!" As I headed out the door I hugged both of them and thanked them. I walked to the entrance of the park and saw him, the boy that asked me to come, the boy who's voice was like silk. I slowly and cautiously walked up to him, not because I was scared but because the heels were so high, I much would have preferred wedges, I slowly stepped on the ground, not want to trip and fall, and said, "Hello,"

* * *

Lys-Baby Fanclub: CLIFF HANGER GALORE!

Lilac: But I wanna know what happens next!

Castiel: How come my sexy body isn't in the chapter?!

Lys-Baby Fanclub: Wait your turn, Castiel, your coming up soon!:D

Castiel: *Gowl* Fine

Lys-Baby Fanclub: DON'T YOU GROWL AT ME MOTHERF*****! I'M MAKING THIS STORY, I CAN TAKE YOU AND THROW YOU IN THE TRASHCAN! Humph!

Castiel: Fine...(B****)

Lilac: WHO THE F*** IS CASTIEL!?

Lys-Baby Fanclub: Someone...the..NEVER MIND! WELL, HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND STUFF! FAVORITE AND COMMENT!

Everyone (Except Castiel): BAII!

* * *

(A/N I will be posting 1 chapter each day, with comments or with no comments, I just love writing these! I'm just in it for the writing not the comments or the favorites!) MWAH!BAIII!

* * *

Again I am new at this, plz go easy on me...PLZ! C: :D


	3. I will not be posting anymore chapters

SORRY! I HATE WHEN THEY DO THIS ON STORIES TOO!I HAVE TO PUT AN A/N IN THE STORY!

I will not be posting another chapter until I get favorites or comments, because I want to know how I am doing and I will never know if I get none of that! So these are your punishments my fellow fanclub'ers :D...Thanks! AND REMEMBER, TELL ME HOW I'M DOING OR HOW MUCH YOU LOVE, OR HATE THIS STORY, OR LEAVE SUGGESTIONS ON OTHER TOPIC STORIES YOU WANT ME TO WRITE AND I WILL PRIVATE MESSAGE YOU IF I WILL OR WILL NOT DO IT!

THANK YOU!:D


End file.
